Historically, people have opened beverage bottles in a variety of ways. Often pop off caps require the use of a bottle opener to apply leverage to the cap to disengage it from its fit on the top of a bottle. A variety of bottle openers have been developed that permit a user to apply the proper force to these caps.
Twist off bottle tops permit a consumer to use his hand to maneuver the cap in a counterclockwise direction to remove it from a bottle. Unfortunately, the sharp edges and ridges on a twist off top can still cause injuries or discomfort to a user's hand. This is particularly true when a twist off top is screwed on tightly or when a user's hands are wet.
Hence, there is a need in the art for an effective and inexpensive device for unscrewing conventional twist off bottle caps.